Jour de pluie
by Kemael
Summary: Série d'OS sur la dure vie des Turks ... ou comment un rouquin peut prodigieusement enquiquiner un Utaïen pourtant patient !


_**Note de l'auteur : **_Bonjour tout le monde !**  
**

Après une - grosse - absence, je suis de retour avec cette série d'OS portant sur nos turks préférés ! Je sais qu'elle était très attendue surtout pour une scène en particulier qui ne vous fera plus vivre votre petit-déjeuner de la même manière ! Bonne lecture à vous !

_**Rating** _: /

_**Pairing :**_ Tseng x Reno

_**Disclaimer : **_Final Fantasy appartient à Square Enix.

* * *

_**Jour de pluie**_

Reno n'aimait pas la pluie.

Son humidité traversait murs et vêtements pour saisir le corps d'un froid désagréable. Trempait les pauvres âmes errant au dehors. Faisait ressortir les odeurs de pétrole lovées dans le sol tel des serpents de mazoute prêts à s'étendre sur une ville déjà ravagée par la civilisation. Pas qu'il fût écologiste, mais le rouquin détestait cette odeur. Elle arrivait même à le faire douter de ses mouvements lorsque sa main se perdait dans l'une de ses poches pour sortir clopes et briquet. Mauvais souvenir de mission où l'or noir avait prouvé à l'un de ses collègues combien il était inflammable en présence de la moindre étincelle. Paix à son âme, le pauvre garçon n'aurait jamais passé les derniers tests de sélection des Turks à cause de cette faute d'inattention.

La pluie charriait également des souvenirs … .

Tout comme elle charriait présentement des flots d'immondices dévalant joyeusement le long d'un trottoir défoncé à l'explosif. Taudis, bas-fond, bas-quartiers … Midgar portait en son sein une face bien sombre de ce que pouvait être la pauvreté urbaine. La pluie le transformait également en philosophe à ses heures perdues. Philosophe de bas étage. Il était donc plus que temps de se reprendre afin de se concentrer à nouveau entièrement sur sa mission, et le rouquin se rencogna davantage dans l'embrasure d'une porte qu'il squattait depuis plusieurs heures déjà, rassemblant ses mains en coupole avant de les porter devant son visage pour les réchauffer de son souffle tiède. Être en planque dans un quartier aussi pourri n'était déjà pas une partie de plaisir, mais il avait en plus fallu que Dame Météo vînt vicieusement s'en mêler.

Sa mission du jour ? Surveiller un tripot clandestin qui semblait être une plaque tournante dans le trafic d'informations plus ou moins sensibles à Midgar. Pas qu'une paire d'ivrognes et de joueurs de carte compulsifs fût vraiment un soucis pour la Shinra, mais en tout cas l'était-il devenu lorsque des membres du SOLDAT ou de la milice s'étaient mis à le fréquenter. Et un bidasse bas de plafond, alcoolisé et endetté, ça avait une forte tendance à trop ouvrir sa grande jatte ! Suffisamment pour attirer l'attention de certains pontes de la société d'ailleurs, aussi Lazard Deusericus avait-il ordonné que le holà fût mis à cette ''activité de loisir''... . Et quelle meilleure manière y avait-il que de faire purement et simplement exploser ce bouge ? Aucune, et Reno attendait justement pour appuyer sur le détonateur. Depuis des heures … . Le patron du SOLDAT tenait apparemment à produire son petit effet devant ses troupes en annihilant le lieu à un moment-clé de son discours du jour, et le Turk se retrouvait donc à patienter plus ou moins complaisamment que le-dit moment lui fût signifié sur son PHS. Et il commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre !

Le blondin était quand même un sacré mariole - parole de Reno ! - aussi devait-il sans doute préparer minutieusement son petit spectacle pyrotechnique. Cela n'aurait sans doute pas dérangé le Turk en temps normal. Ne l'aurait sans doute pas dérangé s'il n'avait pas été en train de se geler le service trois pièces pendant que ses fringues trempées gouttaient lamentablement sur le carrelage sale où son arrière-train avait élu domicile. Tseng lui avait suggéré de se faire passer pour un clochard afin de ne pas attirer l'attention pendant cette mission, et son accoutrement aqueux faisait désormais de lui le plus sexy des cradingues des Taudis ! Un titre auquel il avait hâte de renoncer grâce à une bonne douche et des vêtements secs et propres … .

Une vibration se fit sentir dans la poche de son jean, et le rouquin plongea prestement sa main dans sa poche afin de dégainer son PHS, l'ouvrant d'un mouvement souple du poignet avant de le coller contre son oreille.

Un ordre.

Un acquiescement.

Et une explosion sourde et soigneusement confinée à un seul et unique vieux bâtiment retentit pour l'envoyer à terre rejoindre le monceau de graviers qui constituait déjà la rue.

Sa mission était désormais achevée, et Reno se leva donc plus ou moins gracieusement tout en renonçant déjà à tirer sur sa chemise ou son jean dans le vain espoir de leur redonner un aspect présentable. Pas la peine de se fatiguer, il ne tirerait plus rien de ces fripes alourdies par l'eau et tâchées à certains endroits. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à rentrer chez lui, et le jeune homme enfila donc la ruelle d'un pas rapide afin de rejoindre le Secteur 8.

Son petit appartement. Sa cabine de douche. Son lit en bordel où les couettes repoussées en vrac chaque matin donnaient à la chambre des airs de piaule d'adolescent. Son territoire, en un mot … .

Mais un territoire sinistré où il s'enfonça dans l'eau sale jusqu'aux chevilles sitôt qu'il en eut ouvert la porte ! Un chapelet de jurons tous plus colorés les uns que les autres dévala alors aussitôt de sa bouche déjà tordue dans un rictus de dépit fatigué, et le rouquin contempla vaguement les dégâts d'un œil blasé avant de se diriger vers le rez-de-chaussée et la loge de la gardienne. Une espèce de petite femme replète, n'ayant pas d'autres occupations que celle de surveiller les occupants de l'immeuble depuis la porte vitrée et habillée d'un rideau de dentelle de son entrée. Une petite vieille mal-embouchée et au moins aussi loquace que Rude. Ça voulait tout dire … . L'épreuve s'annonçait donc d'ores et déjà agréable en cette fin de journée, mais le Turk n'eut même pas le temps de toquer que la porte s'ouvrait déjà pour laisser entrevoir le Cerbère du 43 rue des Doges.

« Inondé, hein ? »

Son accent traînant et vaguement campagnard était tout bonnement ignoble à écouter pour un urbain comme lui, mais il fit encore une fois l'effort de ne rien attenter contre la survie de sa logeuse. Ordre express de Tseng, il était interdit de faire bouffer un electro-rod à un civil … Reno lui en foutrait, du civil !

« Perspicace … j'fais quoi maintenant ?

- T'éponge, poil de carotte ! »

Ne pas lui coller son electro-rod dans la tronche, ne pas lui coller son electro-rod dans la tronche, ne pas lui coller son electro-rod dans la tronche … même si c'était ultra-tentant !

Ce fut donc un simple soupir doublé d'un regard meurtrier qui répondit à ce rejeton de Bahamut, mais le rejeton en question ne sembla pas s'en formaliser outre mesure tandis qu'elle tendait déjà une serpillière à Reno. Cette vieille pie avait dû bosser pour la Shinra pour être aussi infecte et aussi peu sujette à l'intimidation !

« Bon ben, t'attends quoi là ? »

Non contente de le rembarrer de cette façon, la charmante bonne-femme était en plus en train de lui agiter sa serpillière sous le nez comme pour l'inciter à se dépêcher, et le rouquin frappa soudainement l'embrasure de la porte de son poing fermé. Un morceau de plâtre fatigué tomba à terre dans un bruit mat. La vieille se recula d'un pas tout en le foudroyant du regard sans oser toutefois rien répliquer.

Certes, Reno était bien élevé … .

Certes, Reno était un gars sympathique … .

Certes, Reno était un grand déconneur qui ne boudait pas son plaisir à s'amuser … .

Certes, Reno était présentement un civil comme un autre et ne devait donc pas se servir de son poste à la Shinra afin de s'octroyer des passe-droit … .

Mais pour autant, il fallait tout de même veiller à ne pas trop le chercher sous peine de le trouver ! Bénie fût Gaïa de l'avoir fait descendre jusqu'ici les mains vides, sinon sa logeuse aurait pu encourir quelques risques pour son intégrité physique. Quoi que … il lui restait aussi ses poings pour la réduire à l'état de pâtée pour chocobos … mais il doutait que son chef appréciât ses talents culinaires pour animaux.

« Si mon appart' n'est pas nikel d'ici demain, jte jure que … . »

Non, on ne menaçait pas les vieilles dames ! Définitivement pas. Mieux valait donc se taire, et le Turk fit volte-face après un nouveau regard assassin qui fit se tasser encore davantage la petite bonne-femme tandis qu'il rejoignait son antre inondé. Son petit taudis personnel et privé. ''Le plus sexy des cradingues des Taudis'', le surnom semblait décidément vouloir lui coller à la peau, et Reno s'alluma prestement une clope tout en pataugeant dans tout ce foutoir afin de récupérer un sac et d'y fourrer des habits propres, son electro-rod, le chargeur de son PHS et un paquet de cigarettes miraculeusement sauvé des eaux. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas matérialiste, sinon il aurait pété un plomb.

L'état de son appartement ne l'empêcha d'ailleurs pas d'en fermer soigneusement la porte à clé, et ce fut donc dans des fringues toujours aussi sales et trempées qu'il se retrouva à nouveau dans la rue. Hésitant. Dubitatif.

Rude était partit en mission de recrutement à Junon, aussi son collègue ne pourrait-il pas l'héberger pour la nuit. Elena alors ? Ou Cissnei ? Non, mieux valait éviter de solliciter ses collègues féminines sur ce coup-là, histoire que certains ne jasassent pas dans les couloirs de la Shinra. Pas que cela le dérangeât fondamentalement, mais Tseng aurait risqué d'encore lui tirer les oreilles pour la peine. Tseng … . Dans ces conditions, direction l'appartement de son chef alors ! L'utaïen habitait à quelques encablures de là, et Reno y arriva en moins de cinq minutes, toquant quelques coups à la porte tout en inondant consciencieusement le paillasson du brun. Un brun qui haussa un sourcil vaguement las en reconnaissant son chien-fou de Turk.

« Reno ?

- Mon appart' est inondé, j'peux squatter chez toi cette nuit ? »

Chacun de ses mouvements provoquaient un très peu ragoutant bruit de succion,et Tseng fronça le nez lorsque l'odeur d'égout émanant du rouquin arriva jusqu'à lui.

« Une inondation peut provoquer ça ? »

Avec Reno, tout était possible. Mais quand même !

« Nan, ça c'est juste ma mission dans les Taudis, et j'ai pu ni m'laver ni m'changer puisque j'ai trouvé mon appart' dans un état proche de celui d'la ruelle où j'me les suis gelées pendant trois plombes. Allez Tseng, steuplait ! »

C'était le moment de tester le célèbre ''Puppy's eyes'' de Zack, et le rouquin offrit donc sa plus belle bouille malheureuse à son chef qui soupira en ouvrant plus largement sa porte pour l'inviter à entrer.

« Une nuit, pas deux. Et tu te déshabilles dans l'entrée, hors de question que tu mettes de l'eau partout. Tu sais où se trouve la salle de bain. »

Clair. Net. Concis.

L'utaïen était décidément un puits de chaleur humaine au quotidien - quittant déjà les lieux afin de rejoindre son canapé devant lequel une masse de dossiers trônait sur une table basse en verre - et Reno le regarda ainsi filer en ricanant dans son inexistante barbe. Il faudrait qu'il lui offrît un chocobo en peluche pour Noël, ça le dériderait toujours un peu … . Ce mec était sans conteste le plus sérieux et le plus coincé de tout Gaïa ! Il était pourtant loin d'être laid. Dommage pour lui.

Enfin bref ! Se geler les fesses dans une entrée prenant lentement mais sûrement des allures de marécages grâce à lui n'était pas la plus agréable des manières de passer la soirée, aussi le jeune Turk déposa-t-il son sac dans un coin tout en commençant à se déshabiller. Pas gêné pour un sous. Voir passer un rouquin en boxer, fringues mouillées sous le bras pour rejoindre la salle de bain, intéressa d'ailleurs si peu Tseng qu'il ne leva même pas un œil de son travail … . Désespérant ce type, vraiment.

Mais pour l'heure, Reno rêvait trop d'une douche pour tenter une quelconque action de socialisation au profit de son supérieur, aussi fila-t-il dans la salle d'eau sans réclamer son reste, abandonnant boxer et tas de fripes trempées dans la machine à laver pour se précipiter directement dans la large cabine de douche. Un peu d'eau chaude et de savon seraient les plus beaux cadeaux de Gaïa pour ce soir, et le Turk passa d'ailleurs une grosse demi-heure sous le jet brûlant avant d'enfin sortir, dissipant la buée du miroir lui faisant face d'une main humide tout en ceignant ses reins d'une serviette éponge. Les épis fous de sa chevelure se redressait sur son crâne au fur et à mesure que sa crinière fauve séchait, et il ressortit bientôt de la pièce à peine vêtu d'un boxer rouge tandis que quelques gouttes d'eau léchaient toujours sa musculature fine.

« C'est mon boxer, Reno. »

Avoir un type à moitié nu juste devant son nez n'empêchait pas Tseng de toujours faire preuve de son pragmatisme habituel, et le jeune homme poussa un petit soupir de dépit tout en s'affalant à ses côtés sur le canapé. Son supérieur était bien l'un des seuls types à qui il ne faisait pas d'effet … .

« Mes fringues sont crades et trempées, j'allais pas les remettre. Dis, j'dors où ?

- Sur le canapé que tu es en train de mouiller lui aussi … tu ne sais donc pas t'essuyer correctement ?

- Tseng lâche-moi, j'ai eu une mission chiante aujourd'hui … .

- Je corrige chaque jour les torchons que tu me rends en guise de rapport, alors épargne-moi tes gémissements.

- Pff, t'es tout sauf drôle toi, tu sais ? J'comprends pas pourquoi t'es si coincé. »

Le regard blasé qui lui fut adressé valait largement toutes les réponses du monde, et Reno leva aussitôt les mains en signe de reddition avant que quoi que ce fût ne pût s'abattre sur sa tête. Ils étaient des Turks … et patati et patata … ils devaient toujours rester concentrés et aux aguets … et patati et patata … ce qui impliquait une attention de tous les instants … et patati … ah, et patata ! Pas que le rouquin connût par cœur cette rengaine, mais presque.

« C'est bon c'est bon, j'dis plus rien alors pas besoin de me servir le couplet habituel. Et ''ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu ne sois pas humain'', alors j'en parlerai même pas ! »

Mais il n'empêchait que … Tseng n'était vraiment pas humain par moment !

« Tu me fatigues vraiment par moment, je vais me coucher. Le salon est à toi pour la nuit, mais ne t'avise surtout pas de faire comme chez toi sans quoi tu vas regretter ton appartement inondé. »

La menace était suffisamment claire pour être comprise et normalement susceptible de le dissuader de commettre une quelconque bourde, et le rouquin eut même l'obligeance d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête afin de rassurer son supérieur sur sa bonne volonté. Supérieur qu'il suivit d'ailleurs jusqu'à sa chambre afin de récupérer une couverture pour la nuit, puis il regagna le canapé pour s'effondrer de sommeil après cette longue journée.

* * *

« Dis-moi Reno, tu ne comptes quand même pas te rendre au bureau dans cette tenue ? »

Engoncé dans son habituel uniforme, les cheveux plaqués sur son crâne et tout son être tiré à quatre épingles, Tseng considérait son interlocuteur d'un regard à la fois critique et clinique. Sans doute davantage critique que clinique d'ailleurs. Vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise noire, Reno se ressemblait absolument pas un Turk ! Pas qu'il y ressemblât vraiment en temps normal, mais au moins avait-il l'obligeance de porter - même si d'une manière très personnelle - son uniforme. Uniforme qui devait présentement macérer dans un appartement inondé, cinq rues plus loin. Le rouquin avait bien récupéré des fringues propres la veille, mais son uniforme lui n'avait pas survécu à la catastrophe. S'il avait été rangé dans un endroit adéquat, il y aurait sans doute échappé … mais le Turk s'était contenté de le jeter négligemment sur le tapis séparant le coin salon de celui salle à manger en se changeant pour sa mission de la veille. Lorsque son supérieur lui disait que son bordélisme ambiant lui causerait un jour des soucis, il ne pensait pas si bien dire … .

« J'ai des uniformes de rechange dans mon casier, je m'changerai en arrivant. Dis, t'as pas des céréales ? »

L'utaïen ne prit même pas la peine de lever le nez de son journal pour lui répondre, se contentant de pousser biscottes et confiture dans sa direction tout en sirotant son café.

« J'hallucine, t'es chiant jusque dans ton p'tit-déj' ! »

Un regard sombre émergea à peine de derrière une page de journal, et Reno n'insista pas davantage tout en prenant place à table. S'il continuait sur cette lancée, il sentait que les remontrances auxquelles il avait échappé de peu la veille allaient finalement lui tomber sur le coin de la tronche … . Pas la meilleure manière de débuter une journée, alors autant fermer son clapet pendant quelques instants.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour ton appartement ? »

Il était rare que Tseng entamât lui-même la conversation, et le rouquin demeura donc coi une poignée de secondes avant de hausser les épaules d'un air un brin paumé. Il était si fatigué qu'il s'était endormi telle une masse hier soir, mais il était vrai que la question se posait toujours.

« J'sais pas trop, j'pensais peut-être en changer … . Parce que l'mien est vraiment minable en plus d'être inondé … et la gardienne de l'immeuble est une espèce de vieille … .

- Non c'est bon, inutile de finir cette phrase juste dans le but de me faire part de ton langage distingué. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu fais ce que tu veux concernant ton appartement mais je te préviens tout de suite : je ne veux pas de toi ici cette nuit.

- Tu m'laisserais à la rue ?! »

Mine courroucée tandis que la biscotte que tenait Reno dans sa main pour la tartiner venait de se briser en une multitude de miettes qui envahirent crassement la table. Le tout mélangé au peu de confiture qu'il avait réussi à y étaler … . Tseng ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de soupirer devant la maladresse et la réaction faussement choquée de son subordonné. Soupirer mais pas répondre.

« Tseeeeenggg réponds-moi. T'laisserais quand même pas un beau gosse comme moi dans la rue, hein ?

- Je vais me gêner … . »

Nouvelle biscotte brisée et sacrifiée sur l'autel de la surprise, et l'utaïen jeta un regard noir au rouquin qui mettait lentement mais sûrement des miettes partout.

« Casses-en encore une et tu ne déjeunes pas, Reno.

- Genre ça va être ma faute si t'es sans cœur et qu'tu bouffes des biscottes ! C'est intartinable ces conneries !

- Tu ne veux pas que je le fasse à ta place ?

- Si ! Beurre et confiture steuplait !

- Non. Dépêche-toi parce qu'on part dans dix minutes. »

Fausse joie pour le rouquin, et celui-ci fut alors lâchement abandonné dans la cuisine tandis que Tseng replia son journal puis rejoignit la salle de bain, ne manquant pas de lui demander - ordonner - de nettoyer la table lorsqu'il aurait fini. Reno tenta donc une ultime biscotte … pour la briser tout autant que ses malheureuses congénères … .

« Oh pis merde, j'prendrai des croissants sur le chemin ! »

* * *

« Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais devant ma porte ? »

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait encore, Tseng aurait été prêt à parier qu'il allait retrouver ce parasite rouquin devant chez lui, mais il n'était pas forcément follement heureux d'avoir eu raison. D'autant plus lorsque le-dit parasite amenait avec lui une tripotée de cartons qui ne pouvait qu'être synonyme d'invasion … .

« Nope, j'suis pas devant ta porte, j'suis devant la mienne là !

- Plaît-il ? »

Ni étonnement ni curiosité ni même angoisse ne se reflétait sur son visage, et pourtant une peur insidieuse venait d'ores et déjà de se blottir au fond de son estomac tandis qu'une vague supposition naissait déjà dans son esprit. Par Gaïa, Reno et lui n'allaient quand même pas devenir … ?

« Voisins ! On est voisins maintenant ! »

Apparemment, si … . Quand on avait un karma pourri, c'était sans doute pour la vie. Et sans énoncer le moindre commentaire sur cette nouvelle situation, l'utaïen glissa sa clé dans sa serrure en se concentrant avec une rare intensité sur sa porte, accusant un soulagement en sentant le pêne céder, puis s'engouffra dans son appartement avant de claquer sèchement le panneau de bois derrière lui. Un panneau de bois qui était largement insuffisant pour le protéger de quelqu'un d'obstiné comme Reno, parce que celui-ci y toqua à peine quelques secondes plus tard.

« Ouvre-moi Tseng, j'récupère les clés que d'main alors tu pourrais pt'être me dépanner pour la nuit, non ? »

La porte n'était pas non plus insonorisée, un défaut qu'il faudrait vraiment - vraiment - régler avec un voisin comme lui. Avec un voisin chiant comme lui. Avec un voisin tenace comme lui. Même depuis sa chambre où Tseng se tenait présentement afin de ranger sa veste d'uniforme, il pouvait l'entendre brailler ! Et moins d'une minute plus tard, ce dernier refit d'ailleurs son apparition dans le couloir afin de faire face à son subordonné.

« Reno, tu peux me rappeler ce que je t'ai dit ce matin ?

- Dépêche-toi de te réveiller ou je te colle en bas du canapé ? »

Hochement de tête de droite à gauche, en signe de dénégation, et le rouquin fouilla davantage dans sa mémoire afin de parcourir à nouveau le fil de la matinée.

« Tu ne comptes quand même pas te rendre au bureau dans cette tenue ? »

Nouveau signe négatif, et Reno toussota avant d'émettre la prochain proposition.

« Dépêche-toi parce qu'on part dans dix minutes ? Ah non, je sais ! Tu comptes vraiment engouffrer autant de croissants dans une seule matinée! C'est ça, non ?!

- Non. »

Et sans même laisser au plus jeune l'occasion de protester ou de tenter une nouvelle fois, Tseng lui claqua la porte au nez. Encore une fois. Un semblant d'habitude qui fit soupirer Reno, et celui-ci contempla ses quelques cartons d'un œil fatigué. C'était tout ce qu'il avait pu récupérer de son appartement inondé, mais il les aurait allègrement troqué contre un hébergement au chaud pour la nuit. Sans compter qu'il pleuvait. Encore. Toujours.

« Tseng steuplait, il pleut dehors et ça caille. Jte jure que j'vais pas t'emmerder et qu'tu m'entendras pas de la soirée. J'peux même faire la cuisine si tu veux, ou alors te masser pour te détendre. »

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre de l'autre côté du panneau de bois, et celui-ci fut une nouvelle fois ouvert pour révéler un utaïen qui venait tout juste de se lâcher les cheveux … un changement radical de look qui laissa Reno coi et les yeux grands ouverts. Son patron était bel homme en temps normal mais là, il n'était pas beau, il était sexy !

« Et te taire pendant toute la soirée, tu en es capable ? Si c'est le cas, la cuisine est à toi mais ne t'avise même pas de poser un doigt sur le micro-onde.

- Hey, j'sais cuisiner sans … .

- Chut, un mot et c'est la porte Reno, te voilà prévenu. »

Curieuse requête que celle-là, mais le rouquin approuva vivement de la tête sans perdre un instant. Pour dormir au chaud, il pouvait se taire ! Il allait se taire … il allait essayer de se taire … il ferait tout son possible … ? Oui voilà, tout son possible ! Et comme ''à l'impossible nul n'est tenu'' ça signifiait que … non pas de fausses excuses, il pouvait bien faire cet effort pour Tseng. Et ce fut donc sans un mot que le Turk poussa ses cartons dans l'entrée de son patron, les stockant vaguement près du meuble à chaussures afin que personne ne butât dedans, avant d'abandonner sa propre veste dans le salon puis d'aller se laver les mains à la salle de bain. Vu l'heure avancée, il était en effet plus que temps de se mettre à la cuisine s'ils ne voulaient pas manger trop tard, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait pouvoir concocter. La référence à une utilisation abusive du micro-onde pour tout et n'importe quoi n'était vraiment pas un mensonge … .

Heureusement pour lui, l'utaïen était un homme organisé, et Reno dégota rapidement deux steaks de chocobo qu'il mit à décongeler sur le plan de travail, couvrant rapidement celui-ci de toutes les épices et condiments qu'il put trouver dans les placards ainsi que de plusieurs légumes. De ce qu'il connaissait de la cuisine utaïenne, c'était plutôt du genre relevé, aussi allait-il faire mariner la viande dans un mélange de tout ça avant de l'accompagner de légumes sautés. Ce serait - normalement - bon et susceptible de plaire à Tseng.

La question de la cuisson de la viande était par contre un soucis dans la mesure où il avait promis le silence, mais le rouquin ne se démonta pas pour un si petit détail et rejoignit aussitôt la salon, se collant fermement devant le brun avant de commencer un mime pour le moins … particulier … .

« Si je t'ai demandé de te taire, ce n'est pas pour que tu fasses le singe à la place, Reno … . »

Ce type était décidément désespérant ! Les joues de Reno s'étaient d'ailleurs gonflées avant qu'il ne lâchât un lourd soupir blasé, puis il s'empara du stylo de son supérieur avant de commencer à griffonner dans un coin du journal du jour. Le tout sous les protestations agacées d'un Tseng qui lut tout de même - mais de mauvaise grâce - avant de se calmer.

« Ah désolé. Saignant, s'il-te-plait. »

Sourire ravi de sa ''victoire'', et le rouquin repartit derechef dans sa cuisine afin de lancer les différentes cuissons tout en jonglant avec la disposition de la table de salle à manger. La cuisine comportait bien une table, celle-là même où ils avaient petit-déjeuné le matin, mais le Turk l'avait rapidement dédaignée au profit de sa collègue, plus grande et dotée de sièges plus confortables. Oui, c'était délicat, l'arrière-train d'un Turk !

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux prirent place devant des assiettes appétissantes même si dressées à la ''n'importe comment'', et Tseng dut bien admettre que son subordonné avait réussi un plat à la fois mangeable et bon. Comme quoi, tout arrivait … .

« J'admets que c'est plutôt bon, tu es donc capable de faire quelque chose de tes dix doigts. Si après ça tu sais effectivement masser, alors tu pourras peut-être rester ici le temps que ton appartement soit habitable. Mais sous réserve de continuer à te taire ! »

La dernière remarque tomba fort à propos, parce que Reno s'apprêtait déjà à ouvrir la bouche afin de lui répondre. Se raviser après près d'une heure de silence fut d'ailleurs un énorme effort pour lui, mais il réussit tout de même tandis que son regard céladon se riva un instant sur son chef pour lui transmettre toute sa ''joie''. Curieuse tête que celle d'un rouquin échevelé tirant une bouille oscillant entre le ''content d'avoir une piaule où pioncer'' et ''bouhouhou, je veux pouvoir parler'' ! Un regard sans doute trop impayable pour laisser qui que ce fût de marbre - même Tseng ! - et ce dernier l'autorisa donc bientôt à parler « Mais pas trop ! », regrettant cette autorisation sitôt qu'il l'eut accordée.

Au moins, la simple présence de Reno suffisait à conférer à son appartement une ambiance à la fois conviviale et chaleureuse. Déjantée même ! Et ce quand bien même la pluie diluvienne avait recommencé à tomber pour claquer en rythme les carreaux de ses gouttes, faisant immédiatement chuter la température de quelques degrés.

Mais pour une fois, Reno aimait bien la pluie.


End file.
